The Betrayal
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: So this is a narrative piece that I'm going to write for my English exam tomorrow and I would really like your opinion! thanks:) Will wants to kill Vaughn after what he did to his sister, Sabrina but not everything is quite what it seems to be..


**Hi! So this is something that I'm going to write tomorrow for my English exam and I was wondering if it's any good? Should I change anything? Please tell me! cause I don't want to fail :o! i will literally love you forever if you do review! **

**I know it's Sabrina and Vaughn but it made sense to do them two. **

* * *

Narrative Writing -The Betrayal

Third Person

In the middle of a heavily guarded clearing in Woodback woods sits a lonely dark-haired girl. Her legs crossed and her head in her hands. The girl softly cries into her hands, covering her red eyes and catching her falling tears. Silence. There is nothing but silence here, not even the tree leaves rustle in the wind - it's as if everything happy from of the world has been drained. "I betrayed him" she whispers. And as she says these three words she knows that it's not the world that has been drowned in depression and silence; it's her.

* * *

He sighed, happily, as he sank into his newly bought armchair 'tomorrow is the day' he thought to himself, smiling as he took a sip from his can of Coke. Tomorrow would be the day he would get his revenge. He had waited too long for this but he now had everything ready and his plan in place. They would be there tomorrow and he would get his chance to get him, the man who killed his sister. He switched on the T.V set and started to flick through the channels settling on the news it was the same old stuff, the government going on about the recession, one or two killings but the thing that caught his eye was that someone had escaped jail - a murderer. 'How ironic' he thought bitterly. That's two free murderers out in the world.

The next day he got up bright and early to make his way down to Woodback woods he would wait for the two of them to enter the clearing, out of the way and out of view of everyone before he would make his attack on him. It was all planned out by himself and his cousin, Sabrina. Sabrina.. it was strange how his cousin and his sister had the same name.. He heard footsteps coming and he quickly hid behind a tree. He watched the two of them enter the clearing and go to sit down; it was only a matter of time now. Gently, he stroked the handle of his weapon and counted silently in his head.. three... two... one...

Through the leaves of the clearing he crashed, pulling out his gun in the process. He held out the gun, his arm outstretched towards them. Both sets of eyes turned to him, a scream escaped his cousins lips and a gasp from the silver-haired man next to her. He wanted this over with quickly "Sabrina, come here" He instructed. She did as she was told, reluctantly, standing to her feet and crossed the space between her and her cousin.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her voice strained and full of panic.

"I'm doing what I should of done the minute he killed her" His eyes sparkled with energy; he was so close, it felt so good!

BANG!

He had pulled the trigger back firing the bullet into the man sitting before him. For a moment there was nothing, just the ringing of the shot but then the girl next to him screamed and ran over to the dying man, cradling him in her arms "What have you done?!" She wailed.

He smirked, she was a good actor "Sabrina, it's okay we've got out revenge. You can leave him and we'll go back to mine to celebrate."

But to his surprise she didn't get up and join him, she pulled out her phone and dialed in a number "Hello? My boyfriend, he's just been shot. Please come quick - I think he's almost dead. Woodback woods. My brother. He's insane." she then snapped the phone shut and went back to taking care of the silver-haired man in her arms.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

She looked up, her purple eyes meeting my blue ones "I'm sending you back to jail"

* * *

In the middle of a heavily guarded clearing in Woodback woods sits a lonely dark-haired girl. Her legs crossed and her head in her hands. The girl softly cries into her hands, covering her red eyes and catching her falling tears. Silence. There is nothing but silence here, not even the tree leaves rustle in the wind - it's as if everything happy from of the world has been drained. "I betrayed him" she whispers. She'd told her brother where she went everyday with Vaughn and now he is dead..

When there mother had died Will went insane, blaming everyone for her death - he even tried to kill his sister, Sabrina. Of course when he went to jail he made up stories in his head; reasons why he hated everyone. Including her boyfriend.

If she hadn't told him where they went everyday, he would still be here - in his secret spot.

She truly had betrayed him.

* * *

**Thank for reading and please tell me what you think! Please please please!**

**I love you all who do:D!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
